Nugget
Kindergarten = Nugget is a main character. He does not directly interact too much with Cindy, but has knowledge of her boyfriend-obsessed personality and accepts Cindy's Flower as an offering of friendship from the protagonist. Nugget also has the corpse of Cindy's dog in his hideout, the Nugget Cave, and is aware that the janitor killed it. Appearances * Kindergarten: NPC; Major Character. Relationships Buggs Nugget and Buggs have an antagonistic relationship, and every day at lunchtime, Buggs throws slop at Nugget's head. Nugget attempts to get the protagonist to kill Buggs in his route and the teacher's route. Interestingly enough, in Buggs's route, Nugget unknowingly helps him by giving the Principal's Device to the protagonist. Lily Nugget is in love with Lily and tries to write her a love letter during his route, though it ends up being unsuccessful, and everyone is disturbed by it. Lily does not trust Nugget that much. During his route, Lily ends up as an unfortunate victim of the situation during the quest to get Nuggets of Friendship. Lily becomes mortified and makes you go away. Ms. Applegate They have an antagonistic relationship as well. The teacher frequently insults Nugget by calling him a social outcast, and if the protagonist shows a Chicken Nugget during Show and Tell, she says being Nugget's friend can be challenging. Nugget knows that the teacher is out to get him and keeps his distance as such. Protagonist Their relationship varies depending on the choices made. The protagonist can either gain Nugget's trust, only to betray him in the end and cause him to die in the teacher's route, become his friend by finding all the "Nuggets of Friendship" (Chicken Nuggets) and obtain his Quest Item (Billy's Note) in his route, or just ignore him/fail to become his friend. The Principal It...fixes him. I don't know what's wrong with him to begin with, but they seem to make him better.—The Principal, referring to the pills he gives Nugget. Nugget was originally the target for the principal's experiment, but since Billy saw one of the creatures' bodies, Nugget was spared and Billy ended up being the test subject. Nugget is devastated by Billy's disappearance, so the the principal gives him pills that cause him to forget details about his disappearance. Nugget also has the Principal's Device, which is given to students that the principal believes could be hazardous to his evil plans. The principal and Nugget never directly interact in the game, but it's assumed they have an antagonistic relationship, since the principal caused Nugget's best friend to disappear. Billy Billy was best friends with Nugget. Nugget was devastated by his disappearance. The principal gave him pills, causing Nugget to forget many details about Billy's disappearance. Billy gave Nugget a note right before he disappeared. Interactions And Story Before School If you talk to Nugget, he will tell you that he has no friends and asks to be your friend. * If you say that you will be his friend, he will ask for an offering. Saying "I only have friendship." or offering the flower from Cindy's route results in him giving you a Nugget of Friendship. * If you ask him what happened to Billy, he will try to avoid the subject. If you press him more, you will be sent to the principal's office by Nugget, which will result in you obtaining a Bottle of Pills. Nugget will ask you to find him a Magnifying Glass if you talk to him when not on his route. This can be done by obtaining a Bottle of Pills prior to this in the principal's office, giving the Yo-Yo to Jerome, or getting a Single Pill from Nugget. If you do so, he gives you the King Tower Beetle. Lunchtime Nugget will say that no one eats lunch with him since he has no friends, and the only option is to walk away from him. If you are on Nugget's quest line, he will provide an opportunity to poison Buggs and earn another Nugget of Friendship. Recess Nugget urges the protagonist to jump into the Nugget Cave to explore its secrets, which results in the protagonist dying if they agree. If Lily commits suicide by jumping into the Nugget Cave, Ms. Applegate will try accusing Nugget of killing Lily, causing Nugget to declare that the teacher will not take him alive and subsequently die by jumping down the same cave. Show And Tell * If you show a Chicken Nugget, Nugget will mention it's a nugget that signifies their friendship. Ms. Applegate will warn you that being friends with Nugget can be "challenging." * If you show a Poisoned Chicken Nugget, Nugget will try to convince the teacher to eat it. Ms. Applegate refuses the offer. * If you show Nugget's Love Letter, Nugget will become upset, saying that's only meant for "The Pretty Lily". Nugget kills you by screaming "Nugget knows where Billy is!" This causes the Principal's Device that Nugget gave you to explode. Mission Requirements * Cindy's Flower * $00.75 or more Before School # Talk to Nugget. Say: "I'll be your friend." > "I have a flower." > "Perhaps." > "Why?" > "How many are there?" > "Okay...I guess." > "Okay then." > "Okay.". # Use an apple. # Buy a Yo-Yo from Monty. (This is optional, but needed if using Jerome to distract the teacher.) # Talk to Cindy and get the Chewed Gum, after that, talk to Lily and give her the gum, then tell her she's not ugly. We need to do this so that we can earn Lily's trust. Morning Time # Talk to Nugget and start the next Nugget of Friendship hunt. # Give the Yo-Yo to Jerome and get the Chicken Nugget from the cubby hole. # Talk to Nugget. Say: "Yes." > "What's next?" > "Okay.". # Give Nugget's Love Letter to Lily. After you give Lily the letter, you should have ONE apple left. # Talk to Nugget and get the third Chicken Nugget. Alternate Route # You will only need to bring $00.50 on this route. # Talk to Nugget to start the next hunt. He tells you to find the second Chicken Nugget, which is in one of the cubbies, but the teacher will not let you search them upon inspection. # Return to Nugget telling him this, and say "Take off the edge?" when given a choice. Then, you can buy his Single Pills for $1. # give it to the teacher, and you are then free to search the cubbies. Lunchtime # Go to Lily and get the Donut. # Talk to Nugget. Say: "Sure, I guess." > "What should happen?" > "What am I supposed to do about it?" > "What did you do to this nugget?" > "You want me to kill Buggs?" > "If you say so.". # Talk to Buggs, and say I need you to eat this. > It's a nugget. > Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy. > Cindy. > Well she won't if you eat this nugget. You could also say I need you to eat this. > It's a nugget. > Cause otherwise you'll look like a sissy. > Jerome. # Talk to Nugget. Say: "He ate it." > "How do I get the last one?" > "Okay. See you then.". Recess # Talk to Nugget to start the final Nugget Of Friendship hunt. # Go to the Principal Statue (beside Lily) and place the strange device. Next, go to Lily and talk about Billy. Ms. Applegate will run to you. Bribe Ms. Applegate by giving her the Donut you obtained from Lily, $5 or a Gold Star. # Talk to Nugget. He will fill the Nugget Cave with nuggets, which will allow you to enter the Nugget Cave. # Place Cindy's Flower on Billy memorial (top-left corner). If the bell rings, you'll be deported from the Nugget Cave and continue towards Show and Tell. If you still have an apple left, you can get rid of it. Show And Tell Now, you can show the nuggets that Nugget gave you. End Of The Day Nugget will pull you aside and give you Billy's Note. This is one of the Items need to complete Lily's mission. In Other Missions Cindy Nugget plays a small, yet comedic role in Cindy’s mission. After Lily commits suicide by jumping into the Nugget Cave, Ms. Applegate will blame Nugget for her death, causing him to jump after her, denying the teacher the opportunity to push him in herself. Ms. Applegate Nugget is the last to be eliminated in Ms. Applegate’s mission. The player has to gain his trust during morning time if he eats a Poisoned Chicken Nugget, starting the quests for the five Nuggets of Friendship. During lunchtime, Nugget will ask the player to poison Buggs in order to receive an Antidote in return. Finally, at recess, Nugget will let the player down the Nugget Cave, where you can find the remains of Cindy’s dead dog. Bringing the Dog Corpse back to the surface and showing Ms. Applegate will result in her "accidentally" pushing Nugget down the cave. Alternatively, if the player shows the corpse during Show and Tell, Ms. Applegate will blame Nugget for Biscuit’s death and send him to the principal’s office, who will then say he was wrong to trust his new friend and will swear vengeance. Lily In order to progress in Lily’s mission, the player has to pressure Nugget into talking about Billy, which will send the player to the principal’s office. Memorable Quotes * "NUGGET SAID NO!" * "He...Nugget...Nugget can't do this anymore..." * "Hi, my friends call me Nugget...Or they would if I had any. Nugget knows no love or friendship since Billy went missing." * "Here, have Nugget's nugget! This signifies your friendship with Nugget! Ingesting this will also ingest our friendship." * "NUGGET NOTICED!" * ”Nugget’s nuggets are as squishy as they are tasty.” * "Teacher will never take Nugget alive!" * ”No one has ever not loved the Nugget Cave!” Nugget's Love Letter * "Nugget likes the pretty Lily. He also misses her brother Billy. Nugget likes the Lily's hair. Nugget likes to smell her chair." * Other things are written, but they are unknown, as Ms. Applegate stops reading when Nugget begs her to stop |-| Kindergarten 2 = Nugget reappears in the second game, with his own mission: If you can Dodge a Nugget. He also makes an appearance in “Cain’s Not Able” as a major character, and as a minor character in “Breaking Sad” and “Opposites Attract” He is found behind a grate at the start of the day, trapped in the collapsed “Failed Nugget cave”. He will appear in Morning Time with his arm bleeding if you didn’t send Bob to rescue him with Bob’s Toolbelt, from “A Tale of Two Janitors.” Nugget will die if, in “If you can Dodge a Nugget”, you go to the microwave, heat up the nuggets, enter the cafeteria, and leave again. When you re-enter, he will be dying. You can dump the nuggets on him, or if you get Tenders from Agnes, you can give him the cat. Killing nugget will give you his outfit. Nugget appears as a minor character in "Creature Feature", standing around in the Nugget Cave, letting you in/out. |-| Gallery = @KindergarGame (Twitter) Buddy Walking.gif |''For certain activities in #Kindergarten2, a buddy might start following you to your next objective. Whoever is following you may help you access new options and outcomes. #madewithunity #pixelart #nugget'' Nugget Cave digging.jpg |''We've been busy. So has #Nugget. #Kindergarten2 #indiedev #pixelart'' Nugget banging head.gif |''When your friend is having a bad Tuesday so he starts banging his head against a wall. #nugget #pixelart #indiedev'' Sport Hall.jpg |''Nugget from the 3 point line! Did we mention that you'll have the option to go to gym in #Kindergarten2? (artwork may not be final) #pixelart #indiedev #madewithunity #nugget'' Character Customization.gif |''BTW we're adding some cosmetic character customization options! You'll be able to unlock clothes and hairstyles of different characters! Hey...who's hair is that last one? #kindergartengame #indiedev #pixelart #madewithunity'' Kindergarten 2 Returning Cast.jpg |''I'm happy to announce the return of Buggs and Jerome! Jerome is a little upset right now though... (artwork may not be final) #kindergartengame #indiedev #pixelart'' Category:Nugget Category:Nugget's Mission Category:Nugget Mission Category:Lily Category:Lily's Mission Category:Lily Mission Category:Billy Category:Pills Category:Talisman Run Category:Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Children Category:Killers